Rock's Rough Times Black Lagoon Fanfic
by SMILING88
Summary: Rock now has a new type of job.


A/N this is my first time doing this so give me a break. And I do not own Black Lagoon and/or characters.

So do not use me as a reference for a debate. This has adult suggestive activity 13 and up.

Rock was just in his own mood as he continued his days working with Lagoon crew. Though he could be on better terms with Rev, Balalaika, well pretty much everybody in the rapid cesspool known as Roanapur. Considering his little stunt with Roberta. He was making the usual pick up and drop off. Until a little old man gave him some advice.

"If you plan to be a saint with your own ambitions…" puffing out a large cloud of smoke. "…then you will fail every time." He breathed slowly as he took a hit from his bong. Then let it out. "For saving a soul will require sacrifice. Can you give such sacrifice?" he breathed heavily. "Or be as a cowardly devil and make suggestions to achieve a goal?" he chuckled as he blew smoke, laughing like Jaba the Hut. "Though ya may not think of these words as wisdom for some luck may blow your way." The old man laughed extensively.

Though he may think differently. Three nights later he was in his apartment from Lagoon Company. He was at his desk doing his new hobby, and type writing. Making a little story of everything, every job that scared him, others, or learned something new in his work. Then suddenly he felt a breeze at his back. He realized instantly who it was.

Said without facing her, "Hi Roberta." The former bloodhound of Florescence, stood in the shadows silent. "Partly a year but, somehow in some unusual way. I knew you'd come. If you don't mind me asking is that Shun hue?" The Taiwan assassin silently stood grasping her favorite blades. They did not do anything just silently stood in the shadows of Rock's room. Waiting for something. Then as Rock continued to type while he heard three other footsteps. Rock took mental notes' of the footsteps. One had high heeled shoes walking properly. Another was flat but more of a stride to them, and the last was wearing heavy boot. Closer and closer they came. Then they stopped at his door. The locks were opened then, three others walked in joining the other two ladies in the shadows. Even though that this situation would scar anybody. Rock sat calmly typing. As he continued he heard all five people walk towards and surround him. Then Shun hue rose her blades with Roberta and the other four cocked the hammer on their guns. He got use to listening to different types of guns. One was a Russian hand piece, the next was a weapon from the 'Rip off Church', and the last was a Cutlass. When Rock finished typing he turned around then asked as he turned off the light at his desk.

"So what is this about?" As he faced the most dangerous group of women in front of Rock . Each with a twisted smile.

The phone rang at Lagoon company office, then Benny, the long blond haired nerd who is on the run from the mafia. Answered it. "Hello. Lagoon Company." The person answered, "Yes sir. I'm calling to inform you that one of your members is in my office. He is currently on a bed. And is royally injured. He's been here for the past two days, and has finally woken up. Can you come to my office?"

Ten minutes later, Benny and Dutch, the gruff AWOL vet that is currently the boss of Lagoon Company. They went to the shady doctor's office then they found Rock, and he was beaten up and broken. "Well Rock has seen better days," said Dutch. "Damn, what happened to you Rock," asked Benny. The doctor entered the room to talk to the two men. "Well gentlemen your friend has suffered dramatically," said the doctor as he puffed out some smoke. "Whatever happened to him it somehow included: a bear, wolf, snake, and two dogs. One abused and one not." The doctor the said in bewilderment. The two men looked crazed at the doctor. Then at each other in confusion. "Okay… how did he?" "Survive that assault," they asked.

"I do not know? All I do know is that he has teeth and claw marks in several different locations. The fangs marks on his neck. Bear claws on his back and the bites on his hips," said the doctor. The Rock got up and put his cloths on and walked up to his partners. Dutch and Benny were surprised he could stand. A few minutes later after dealing with the bill and the pills. The three drove off to Rock's apartment.

What was waiting for them was a surprise. It was the landlord and he said directly to Rock, "Buddy I don't mind what you do in your past time. But man, if you are going to have some "friends" over to your place. Ya at least could try to pick up or clean up the mess." Rock stood solemnly at the man. "But, I'll cut ya a break. Sense you're start 'in a new profession first three weeks are free sense your back." Then the grounds keeper gave him an envelope and whispered something to Rock. That's when Dutch realized what Rock was doing.

After words Dutch, Benny, and Rock then went to Rock's room in the apartment. When Rock opened the door the room was spotless. Completely clean the other difference was brand new. Dutch and Benny looked at the room with disbelief then with a sigh. "Boss sorry but I got some business to do very soon." Dutch just re-positioned himself, got out a smoke light it and puffed. With a big old sigh and said, "Just don't hurt yourself too badly man." Then Benny realized what he Rock was doing. He asked nervously "W-with who man? a shark." Then Rock walked over to the two men in the doorway and said with a solemn look in his eyes. "Edda, the twain chick, and Ground Zero." Then out of nowhere Roberta, the crazy glasses wearing maid, came out of nowhere, and walked into Rock's room. The two men were wide eyed and felt a chill down their spines'.

With a smile, Rock said calmly "See you guys." Then he closed the door.


End file.
